Alice in ouran-land
by destinysblue
Summary: there are some new students at Ouran. how will the host club cope? (focused on OC)
1. Chapter 1: roots

**1st person**

Slowly I peeked through the door. My brother, Mitskuni, was practising in the dojo. How would he react when he found out that I had transferred here? And that I brought my friends. I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"Alice?"

I span on top guard to see Takashi looking at me through his deep eyes.

"Erm... hi Takashi." I whispered. It had been so long since I had seen any of my family, i had moved to London when I was 10 now, 8 years later. I was back.

He smiled at me and gently brushed my blonde hair from in front of my eyes. "He will be done in a minute" he said gesturing towards the large dojo doors.

"Please don't tell him I am here. I want to surprise him." I whispered.

Reverting back to his silent self Takashi nodded before entering the dojo.

Alice walked away. _I will find him later_. I thought.

I walked aimlessly, but ended up in a large field with an oak tree in the centre. Slowly, I sat down and leaned against the tree. The breeze fluttered in my hair. Once again opening my eyes she saw Ceil looking at me.

"chicken." He said impatiently before sitting next to me.

"It has been 8 years since I have seen my twin brother, with no direct contact. Do you expect me to just go in and him to except me?" I said my eyes feeling heavy.

"The more you think about it, the harder it will be. Beside if you keep it up it will be nine years, then ten." Said Ceil

"Your right" I said hugging him. Pushing him back she looked deep into his eyes. He blushed slightly. "I will see you at the mansion." I smiled and ran off across the field.

He sighed and stood up and brushed himself off. "Girls" he whispered to himself, before walking across the field after me...

**3****rd**** person**

Mitskuni was walking out of the dojo as she got to the bottom of the feild. She ducked out of view, but it was too late. Mitskuni had already seen a flash of golden hair fly down. Curiouys he walked towards her.

She brushed her hair with her hand quickly trying to sort herself out. She was fgouing to walk after him. But instead his head popped over the hedge.

"Hello?" he asked happily.

Quickly she hid her face. "erm... hello." She said quietly.

"What's your name?" he said curiously walking through the gate.

"Alice." She said raising her head to look at her twin brother.

Startled, Mitskuni stepped back. "Alice?" he repeated instantly recognising her face

"It's been a long time huh?" she smiled shyly.

They looked at each other in silence...

**(if you want more just say... i want to she how this goes first as it is my first attempt... ^.^ ~Destiny)**


	2. Chapter 2: chapter 1 continued x

**(Sorry the last chapter had a lot of spelling mistakes **** i will try not too this chapeter though XD)**

Silently, Alice and honey stared at each other,

"I'm home." She whispered sheepishly.

Honey glanced at her not knowing what to say. What could you say after 8 years of no contact with you twin sister? He couldn't even the remember the day she went. He hadn't heard anything from her in 8 years and now she comes back and thinks she will just be accepted. She was right. She was family. One of the only few who accepted him. Her, Takashi and his late grandmother. Nobody else ever seemed to understand him.

"Mitskuni?"

He snapped out of his daze, silently he mouthed some gibberish he didn't understand himself. He knew what he wanted to say, not how to say it.

"Welcome home." He whispered to himself.

Her face lit up. She WAS home, wasn't she? The whole thing was over now. She couldn't hold back anymore. Alice's arms flung open as her body fell on honey. She had to hug him. she needed a shoulder to cry on.

It would never be over.

Once they saw her... there was no escape...

She let go wiping her nose she looked into his eyes, her face reflecting off them. Honey gazed back into her tearful eyes. His heart started to feel heavy, but he had to stay strong. His family wouldn't accept her back so easily... would they?

Honey grabbed her shoulders and smiled. Carefully, Alice stood up. The two were quite a sight. Both had the same features, you could tell they were twins, though, Alice stood almost as tall as Takashi. Despite that, honey, being honey, was the size of a six year old. Cautiously, Alice glanced behind them as they walked out the gate together to go to the Haninozuka mansion. She saw Ciel stood watching her. Smirking.

(This is the end of the second chapter. I am going to write the 3rd within a week, thanks for all the support guys I don't think as many mistakes this time, if you spot one tell me. Also sorry it has been a bit boring and slow; I will try to make it more action focused soon )


End file.
